ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nina Ash
Nina Ash is a fictional character on the television series Angel, played by Jenny Mollen. Biography Becoming a Werewolf Nina Ash was a young art major, living at home with her older sister and niece, who was bitten by a McManus, a werewolf, during a night run. She herself eventually became a werewolf, earning the attention of the vampire and Wolfram & Hart CEO, Angel. Angel saved Nina from Jacob Crane, a restaurateur bent on serving her alive as a rare delicacy for a select clientele."Unleashed" Though Nina was initially distraught and simply planned to let Crane and his clients eat her, Angel convinced her to live and that being a werewolf was not so bad. Angel's Girlfriend After becoming a werewolf, she voluntarily came to Wolfram and Hart every month during the full moon in order to be caged, a similar arrangement that Oz had in the Sunnydale High library. Angel eventually realized, with the help of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, that it was time to pick up the pieces of his turgid love life and ask Nina out for coffee. This was hindered by the fact Angel had morphed into a puppet, but regardless, he overcame his fear of dating."Smile Time" Nina was referenced as being Angel's girlfriend often (usually by Wesley) and the pair had eventually had sex, prompting her to joke about whether or not Angel was perfectly happy. She tried to get closer to Angel, who, worried about the impending apocalypse at the hands of the Senior Partners, attempted to send Nina, her sister, and her niece away."Power Play" After the Fall Nina didn't take that trip, and was still in Los Angeles when it was sent to hell by the Senior Partners. Nina provided humans and good demons sanctuary with the help of Connor and Gwen Raiden. In the hellish Los Angeles, the sun and the moon were out at the same time; while the sun kept Nina from transforming, the moonlight made her more primal in her attitude and actions. Post-Twilight Gunn told Angel that Nina had married someone. Angel showed no jealousy, merely saying that it was good for her."Family Reunion, Part One" Powers and Abilities Like most werewolves, Nina transformed into a wolf like appearance during the full moon cycle. Unlike other werewolves, such as Oz and Veruca, Nina was not a typical werewolf. She was a rare breed known as Lycanthropus Exterus. This breed, not known to have been found in North America (although since werewolves spend most of their time as humans, conventional travel was hardly an impenetrable barrier), was distinguished by the fact that such werewolves, when killed, immediately revert to human form, whereas most werewolves remain in bestial form after death, enabling them to be skinned for their fur. Nina appeared to have no memories, not even vague ones, of what happened to her when she was in her werewolf form. Nina was an art major, suggesting she either knew a lot about art or she was an artist. After she, as a werewolf, killed someone who was participating in an attempt to kill her, she felt guilty even though her human mind played no role in the action, indicating she had a very strong sense of morality and responsibility. The night she was infected, Nina incurred a few large claw and bite wounds. Although untreated, the wounds stopped bleeding and seemed to be healing well by the next day, suggesting enhanced healing as another possible power. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Jenny Mollen. *Nina and Angel's relationship proves that Angel can have positive sex (unlike his "perfect despair" moment with Darla) and not break the curse resulting in the loss of his soul. Appearances *"Unleashed" *"Smile Time" *"The Girl in Question" *"Power Play" *"Not Fade Away" *"Spike: After the Fall, Part Four" *"After the Fall, Part One" *"After the Fall, Part Two" *"After the Fall, Part Five" *"After the Fall, Part Ten" *"After the Fall, Part Eleven" *"After the Fall, Part Twelve" *"After the Fall, Part Seventeen" *"After the Fall - Epilogue"(canonicity unknown) *"Family Reunion, Part One" Gallery 389536-163649-nina-ash.jpg 389538-63457-nina-ash.jpg 389539-110564-nina-ash.jpg References Category:Angel (TV series) characters Category:Buffyverse werewolves Category:Fictional artists Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003